Forum:One Shots and Characters: Non Relation to One Piece
http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:One-Shot_Characters http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/Category:One-Shots I think the ones that have no relation to One Piece should be deleted. Just because Oda made them doesn't mean they should be on the wikia since they are not related to One Piece itself. Obviously the links I gave have everything on it including Monsters and Monsters characters which are actually canon to One Piece so they should stay. If people do want them then they can be merged into one article SeaTerror 18:15, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Discussion Agree.. Ok the shots and the whole characters are made by Oda but.. This wiki is for One Piece only.. We cant bring here all of his work... I think we should put them as titles in Oda's article.. Well I think we can merge them with the article about Oda since they are not related to One Piece directly, but to the author of One Piece. Would be better off in their own article with tabs instead of making Oda's article super long. Unless you only include a small description of them and the characters. SeaTerror 18:23, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Make da tabs--Tuckyd 18:25, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Yeah.. I had in mind only add the shots' titles in Oda's article... Remember what we said in Oda's article? We're not only dedicated to One Piece but also his other works. We already have them in their own category singling them out from One Piece as a result of the last time something like this was brought up as to whether or not they were canon. 20:46, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Besides, we've had reason to include them ever since Monsters was canonized. Monsters was written into the One Piece canon, and we mention it was one of Oda's one shots. We might as well be thorough and include all of them. 21:00, November 29, 2011 (UTC) I think we should as tabs to Oda's article as "Other stories and work" After all I mean its not exactly One Piece but it still contains bits of information relating to One Piece mostly in the Trivia sections. WillofOP 21:24, November 29, 2011 (UTC)WillofOP Tabs for whole characters and pages is a bad idea. The whole idea of tabs is to use them to divide up individual pages, not put whole pages onto them. I say we keep things as they are. 22:54, November 29, 2011 (UTC) They were around way before that. Plus just because one is canon doesn't mean the rest are. That's like how you and others decided to use only one u in spelling names instead of double uu or macrons because Oda had spelled ONE name that way. They can easily be merged into one article by separating the one shots with the characters in separate tabs. I still say they are pointless and useless to keep though. SeaTerror 17:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) The welcome message of this wiki: "Hello and welcome to the One Piece Encyclopedia, the encyclopedia for the anime and manga One Piece that anyone can edit. Please feel free to contribute to our site and help us complete our goal to build the most informative site for '''everything' related to Eiichiro Oda and his most notable work, One Piece, online. From all the editors here at the One Piece Encyclopedia, thank you for your contributions."'' I think dedicating only to One Piece will be a loss to this wiki, we are not talking about another Oda's manga (for which another wiki can be created) but previous works that in some ways have effected One Piece itself. I agree with Levi. I am not about to bring one of the founding philosophies of this wiki up for debate. We keep the ones we have, and we won't add any more unless they are somehow related to One Piece. 02:02, December 1, 2011 (UTC) I'm pretty sure when that was written it only meant about his life such as on his own article. Then people added all the non related one shots for no reason. If they stay then they should all get merged into one article. The other thing I might as well bring up is how the non-canon tags are used incorrectly since those templates are supposed to only be for One Piece use only. Excluding the one shot one of course. SeaTerror 04:39, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Just a note to everyone, take in mind some of the characters in these one shots appeared in the OP storyline as "Easter Egg" characters. Those characters will likely warrent a page, also note "Monsters" is part of OP storyline. In terms of things though, because of Monsters we need to mention the one shots collection Monsters was featured in "Wanted". Characters with cameos in OP need to be counted for as well. Apart from that, we don't really need to cover any of Oda's work that is non-OP related. One-Winged Hawk 17:09, December 3, 2011 (UTC) They only appeared in the anime not the manga. If not deleted then if anything they should be merged into one article. The other issue about the categories still applies though. SeaTerror 18:01, December 3, 2011 (UTC) :If that was a reply to me and the characters... Some of those characters are listed in Data red or blue (can't remember), they appeared in the manga. Okay, most were one panel mentions, but they appeared in the manga. ^_- One-Winged Hawk 13:13, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Then prove it. I haven't seen them. SeaTerror 20:30, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Example Mikio Itoo (though that wasn't a one-shot) D.R.,..... Anyways I think we should leave them in, especially since some characters from the oneshots are very similar to the one's we have know and so it could be used as trivia.